


Lion's Mane

by Exxxalted (Gandalfgirl579)



Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: Fluff, Long-haired Laurent, M/M, Post-Canon, Romance, post Kings Rising, post The Summer Palace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-12 00:55:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15328173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gandalfgirl579/pseuds/Exxxalted
Summary: "Damen? I need you in here."Damen found Laurent in their bedroom. He sat on the balcony's edge, legs crossed, an unsheathed Veretian dagger in his hand.





	Lion's Mane

"Damen? I need you in here."

Damen found Laurent in their bedroom. He sat on the balcony's edge, legs crossed, an unsheathed Veretian dagger in his hand.

Coming to sit beside him on the balcony's edge, Damen asked, "What's this about?"

"I want you to cut my hair."

"Laurent." Damen did his best to keep the laughter out of his voice. "I'm certain there are a thousand barbers in this city alone who could do a far better job than I could." Just the same, he was touched that Laurent would trust him to do such a thing. "I'm sure--"

"It's _symbolic_ , you brute." Laurent rolled his eyes as he spoke, a little smile teasing up his lips. It quickly fell, and he asked, "Do you know why I wear my hair long?"

Damen humored him: "Why?"

"Because Auguste did, and I wanted to be like him. I thought, when I was a child, if I could be like him, maybe the people would love me like they loved him."

"Laurent--"

"But if what you say is true, you love me for me, and I can stop pretending to be like my brother." Laurent pressed the knife's handle into Damen's hand. "Cut it." He turned, shivering when Damen pressed a kiss to his chiton-bared shoulder.

Carefully, Damen asked, "You're certain?"

"I am."

It seemed to be true: He'd already pulled his hair into a low ponytail and then he'd braided it, tying it off at the end. It made the cutting far neater, and Damen soon presented the braid to Laurent, who ignored it in favor of running both hands through what was left.

It reached just past his shoulders now, and he shook his head, swishing it about like an especially pretty horse tossing its mane. Then, tentatively, he took up the braid, turning to face Damen fully. "Do you want to keep it?" he asked. "I know how much you love my hair."

"It isn't your hair I love," Damen said, taking the braid and setting it aside on the marble alongside the dagger. "It's you."

**Author's Note:**

> Not my usual content, but meh. My BN hurts, so let's enjoy a bit of fluff!
> 
> As always, I must mention that I go by [aiimeriic](http://aiimeriic.tumblr.com/) over on Tumblr, and I'm totally open to taking questions and comments and requests and prompts there! :) Hit me up!


End file.
